


Catch the Last Light by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wax Play, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Even though it's Dorothy's idea, Relena knows she inspired it.





	Catch the Last Light by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Catch the Last Light by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282567)  
**Length** : 0:14:04  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Catch%20the%20Last%20Light%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
